dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa's Rampage
って３ ！ の |Rōmaji title = Hitasura Matte Sanjikan! Dangan Hikō no Kinto'un |Literal title = An Intense 3-Hour Delay! The Kinto-Un Bullet-Express |Number = 26 |Edited = Time's Up! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = November 8, 1989 |English Airdate = July 27, 2005 |Manga = Goku, Hurry! *Back From the Other Side |Previous = Sacrifice (Vegeta Saga episode) Sacrifice |Next = Nimbus Speed }} って３ ！ の |Hitasura Matte Sanjikan! Dangan Hikō no Kinto'un|lit. "An Intense 3-Hour Delay! The Kinto-Un Bullet-Express"}} is the 20th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired in Japan on November 8, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 27, 2005. Summary Nappa chafes with boredom during the three-hour wait, and Vegeta tells that he wants to personally teach Goku a lesson for defying them and Raditz. Gohan is feeling guilty because of his own cowardliness and apologizes to Piccolo. Still upset, Piccolo turns right back and orders Gohan to go home. Gohan begins to do so, but Nappa's bullying prompts him to stay; Gohan angrily tells Nappa that he does not scare him anymore and he will not run away. A news crew approaches to film the battle, but Nappa catches them and decides to take them out with Vegeta's permission. Nappa follows the crew's truck all the way to the news campsite, and obliterates everyone present, rendering those at Kame House unable to watch the fight any longer. At sea, Nappa spots the naval and air forces, and takes them out with little effort while enjoying himself greatly. Goku, meanwhile, finally arrives at the Check-In Station. Nappa flies around the Earth and blows up another city, killing countless people for mere pleasure until the three hours are finally up. Nappa rejoins Vegeta at the battlefield and removes his damaged Battle Armor. Piccolo makes a plan with Krillin and Gohan to grab Nappa's tail and render him powerless, as Goku did with Raditz. Kami meets Goku at the Check-In Station and teleports him back to Earth, where he receives two Senzu Beans from Korin and speeds towards the battlefield on the Flying Nimbus to conserve energy. Major Events *Goku finally returns to Earth. Battles *Nappa vs. Earth's Military Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House **The Lookout **Korin Tower *Other World **Snake Way **King Kai's Planet **Check-In Station Objects *Tail *Television *Battle Armor *Flying Nimbus *Senzu Bean Differences from the manga *Master Roshi and the others at Kame House following the TV coverage of the battle is exclusive to the anime. *Nappa having some "fun" where he terrorises the humans and wreaks destruction against a fleet of Battleships is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Japanese dub when Gohan insults Nappa, instead of saying he smells (mentioned in the other dubs) Gohan's goes more towards Nappa's mother "Your momma's belly-button sticks out!" insulting the Saiyan even more so. This is also the first and last time, Nappa's mother or either of his parents were ever mentioned in the series. **In the Ocean dub however Nappa's mother was mentioned by Krillin in comedic sense after Goku defeated him. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 26 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 26 (BDZ) pt-br:Só restam três horas de vida na Terra! Apresse-se Goku fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 026 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z